Strange Fates
by sheepeater
Summary: Because of her, his fate was changed forever, and no matter what she did...she could never make up for it. ; Happy Birthday, Ichigo


**Title**: Strange Fates  
**Category**: Bleach  
**Word Count**: 1,219  
**Characters/Pairings**: Rukia, Ichigo; slight IchiRuki  
**Timeline/Spoilers**: takes place sometime after SS arc; spoilers for up to the end of aforementioned arc  
**Summary**: Because of her, his fate was changed forever, and no matter what she did... she could never make up for it.  
**Notes**: Okay, this was originally supposed to be an Ichigo birthday fic, but it got more Rukia-centric as I went along. And, as you can see, it's not Ichigo's birthday anymore... I'm a bit late, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. ^^" Also, most of what's _italicized _is taken directly from the manga, mainly chapters 94 and 181.  
**Disclaimer**: Nope.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_"Because of me, his fate was changed forever..."_

.

.

.

In the dead of the night, a certain violet-eyed Shinigami lay wide awake in her closet-bedroom, silently musing on the events of her life. And, because she was close to 150 years old, much had happened to her. Some memories brought her great joy to remember, and others she'd rather lock away in a chest and throw away the key to it. In the midst of this, there was one resounding memory in particular. It was one of great joy, but one of great sorrow, as well. She told herself she'd wished it had never happened... but she knew it was a lie. It was one that brought about happiness, but also one she'd rather forget... Though she knew she never could. How could she when she encountered the subject of that memory on a daily basis? How could she ever forget that _because of her, his fate was changed forever_...?

_xxx_

The day Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo first met had started out like any other. Ichigo had woken up to an attack from his idiot father, gone to school, ran into a couple of ghosts, returned home, and went to bed.

Meanwhile, Rukia had been patrolling the area when she'd gotten an alert from her soul pager.

It was late at night, and the orange-haired boy was about to turn in the sack when he spotted a strange black butterfly in his room. And then, out of nowhere, appeared a petite raven-haired girl, clad in black robes and carrying what seemed to be a samurai sword.

Rukia chuckled as she remembered the shock that had registered on both their faces when they realized they could see each other.

"_You can see me? ...Or rather you just kicked me..._" had been her first words to him. The explanation of who she was had gone down no easier. The fifteen-year-old could see ghosts, but apparently didn't believe in Shinigami! But they had no time for arguments, as a hollow had just reared its ugly head.

After receiving some heavy damage from the creature, Rukia had no choice but to transfer some of her powers to Ichigo.

_"It's not Shinigami. It's Kuchiki Rukia."_

_..._

_"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."_

From that moment on, nothing was ever the same again.

_x_

For a while, things had seemed almost normal.

If you considered being a high school boy, with the uncanny ability to see souls, leading a double life as a substitute Shinigami 'normal,' that is. But at that moment, it was enough.

Then, two men from what was now her 'old life' reappeared and broke the fragile dome of peace they'd worked so hard to attain. She'd tried to save him, tried to leave and break off all contact with him. She didn't want to get him involved. But he was never one to stand aside and watch. Disaster had struck, and he just had to strike back. He was no match for them and was reduced to a pile of blood and bones. It was a pitiful sight indeed.

Despite all of her efforts to avoid it, she'd just ended up hurting him again.

As she agreed to go with them, in an attempt to have him spared, she turned her tear-streaked face back to him for one last look.

_"Move one inch from here... just try coming after me... and I will never forgive you!"_

And then she left him to die.

_x_

Taken into custody and imprisoned for her crimes, guilt consumed her. She'd assumed he died as a result of his injuries, and lost all will to live herself.

_"I'm not worth shedding blood over."_

She confessed her deepest fears and regrets to the smiling face that came to greet her each day.

_"Because of me, his life changed forever... and he suffered a lot of pain... so I can never make it up to him... no matter what I do."_

But just as she'd fully resigned to her fate, she learned that he was alive.

Alive, and mounting a rescue attempt for her! She was glad to know he survived, but refused to accept his help. She was doubtful that two humans, a Quincy, a cat, and a substitute shinigami had accumulated enough power to defeat the Gotei 13. She didn't want another friend to die because of her... just like Kaien-dono. She didn't need any more blood on her hands.

_x_

The day of impending doom drew nearer, and, as we all know, time waits for no man.

Kurosaki Ichigo worked faster and harder than ever before. He took down all and any that stood in his way.

_"I do not fight because I _think _I can win. I fight because I _have _to win,"_ he had proclaimed.

And on the verge of death, Kuchiki Rukia was saved, by no less than the man she thought she'd destroyed. But she didn't thank him, of course, as that would have appeared too uncharacteristic of her. He simply shrugged it off. After all, _the power in his hands was gained for _her _sake_... and no one else's.

x

The excitement in Seireitei had finally died down, and it was almost time for them to take their leave. On their last night, Rukia informed him of an important matter.

_"I've decided to stay in Soul Society."_

He tries not to show how taken back he is, and commends her on her choice, albeit halfheartedly. He offers a small smile, _"I see... That's good."_

_"Huh?" _Now she's the one confused. After all that had just gone down, all that they'd been through, she had expected more. Perhaps she had wanted him to protest...

_"Heh... since you decided it for yourself... if you actually want to stay here... isn't that... a good thing?"_

She had to smile at his simple logic.

He thinks to himself,_ 'I remember now...the reason why...I wanted to save you so much...'_

_x_

The moment had arrived for them to say their goodbyes. She spoke with the others first. He was the last to approach her.

_They were both smiling now._

_"See ya... Rukia"_

_"Yeah... Thank you, Ichigo."_

_"That's my line,"_ he smirked.

_'Thank you Rukia. Because of you... looks like the rain has finally stopped falling.'_

And with that final thought, he was gone.

_xxx_

She finishes recounting to herself, just before dawn. And as the Sun moves to take the Moon's place, she thinks quietly to herself, _What if I didn't change his fate after all...? What if this _was _our fate? Perhaps the path we walked was the one we were meant to set foot on from the very beginning... _But she knows _she'll _never know the truth of the matter. She pushes those thoughts away to a secret place in the back of her mind that even she will never find again.

Opening her door the tiniest bit, the petite Shinigami takes a peek at the man she almost destroyed, but in fact, brought out the best in. Sound asleep. She'll be as such soon, herself.

And for the first time in a long time, Kuchiki Rukia sleeps a peaceful, uninterrupted sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

_The rain drags Black Sun down, but the rain is dried by White Moon._

.

.

.

_owaranai_

* * *

A/N: Please let me know what you think. Any feedback at all is greatly appreciated!

Always,  
Sora(:


End file.
